un intero tracciato
by anne di vongola
Summary: Ahora que Giotto a recordado a Tsuna ¿se enamorara de ella? y si lo hace ¿ podrá sobrevivir? Gfem!27 pareja principal. Rfem!27 padre/hijo; Afem!27 como hermanos y una Varia sobre protectora con Tsuna-chan! Ahora el eslogan de la historia: ¡bona fortuna Giotto!
1. Chapter 1

**jeje mi nueva historia...aunque no se de donde la saque espero la disfruten, esto es algo corto pero es el prologo prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo**

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Giotto y co son la decima gen vongola**

**Tsuna y co son chicas aparentemente sin relacion en la mafia**

**Alaude y Tsuna son hermanos**

**DISCLAIMER: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es de su dueña akira amano-sama**

* * *

-Alaude- llamo el inútil de su jefe (nunca admitirá que es su amigo) Vongola Giotto – ¿podrías llevarte la papelería a casa?- pregunto Giotto con una enorme sonrisa

-hn-alaude gruño en respuesta

-pasare mañana por-dijo Giotto pero fue interrumpido por Alaude

-yo lo traeré-dijo tajantemente para salir de la oficina de Giotto

Alaude subió a su auto y partió a Namimori. Era algo tedioso tener que conducir media hora para llegar a la escuela por las mañanas y otra media hora para ir a casa por las tardes. Pero si así seguía manteniendo a salvo (o lo más a salvo posible) a su hermanita lo haría.

Llego a casa. Abrió la puerta, no había zapatos en la entrada por lo que su hermanita debería seguir en la escuela o fue a casa de alguna de sus amigas.

Suspiro. Paz y tranquilidad.

Fue a darse un baño; cuando acabo decidió hacer la cena.

-estoy en casa- se oían pasos rumbo a la cocina donde él estaba -¡onii-chan!- exclamo alegremente la adolecente de unos 15 años mientras corría a abrazarlo

-bienvenida Tsuna- saludo el con una leve sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo

-onii-chan llegaste temprano- dijo la castaña casualmente soltándolo del abrazo- no tienes por qué hacer la cena déjamelo a mí- exclamo Tsuna intentando alejar a Alaude de la estufa

-no- dijo tajantemente

-onii-chan- se quejó Tsuna inflando una mejilla adorablemente, para luego sonreír radiantemente

En fin, esto era paz y tranquilidad…hasta que…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE~

-kyudainme les ha enviado una misión- dijo Reborn, el asesino a sueldo número uno y tutor de personal de Giotto –Dame-Gio quiso tomar a todo Japón bajo su protección- dijo mirando al susodicho –así que irán a un viaje de reconocimiento a un pueblo cercano con un historial bastante interesante; vivirán y estudiaran ahí hasta que conozcan el lugar y sus sucesos como la palma de su mano, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mirándolos a todos

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Giotto

- Namimori-

Oh no

* * *

**y bien? que les parecio? bueno o malo? por favor dejen reviews que me motivo y eso ara que esta hitoria floresca n.n **

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	2. Chapter 2

**y aqui estoy con el siguiente cap jeje tarde bastantito en escribirlo por que ya tenia y no me gusto asi que la borre y empeze de nuevo pero ya traigo la conti ^^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-**dialogos-

-_pensamientos-_** por lo general tonterias**

****(parentesis) **tonteria****s ****y o aclaraciones mias**

**los reviews al final n.n**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN PERTENECE A AKIRA AMANO yo ago esto sin fines de lucro**

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE~

-Emma-chan- llamo Tsuna alegremente

-Tsuna-chan- saludo Emma

-oe ¿has visto a kyo-nee?- pregunto Tsuna

-¿ah hibari?, no, porque lo preguntas- respondió Emma

-bueno es que cuando onii-chan llego ayer a casa vi unos papeles de trasferencia para esta escuela, así que pensé que kyo-nee podría saber algo al respecto- dijo tsuna sonriendo alegremente

-¿Por qué es la presidenta de la comisión?- pregunto Emma

-no, porque es mi cuñada- dijo tsuna alegremente –gracias Emma-chan, te veo en el almuerzo- se despidió tsuna felizmente yéndose corriendo del salón

(Nyahaha no pude evitarlo)

o-o

-bien llegamos, hoy empiezan clases- dijo Reborn bajando del auto –esta es su escuela- les dijo Reborn a los chicos, haciéndoles un ademan para que bajaran del auto (tan rápido? Wow Reborn puedes arreglar mis papeles?)

-¿cómo nos inscribiste tan rápido a mitad de año?- pregunto Giotto incrédulo

-tengo mis métodos- dijo reborn siniestramente puliendo su pistola

Giotto solo pudo tragar

-bien antes de que vallan les daré un resumen de las cosas que han pasado en este pueblo- dijo Reborn mirando a los chicos- hace 3 años hubo un incidente entre una secundaria de por aquí y una del pueblo vecino que dejo a varios alumnos de ambas escuelas en el hospital- mientras decía esto una peli azul, una pelinegra y una castaña estornudaron –durante esa misma época la secundaria fue destruida casi por completo- ahora las mismas chicas, más otras cuatro estornudaron –otra vez por el mismo tiempo hubo varios incidente entre pandillas callejeras y bandas yakuzas, también se rumorea que todos los delincuentes de la ciudad fueron derrotados y le juraron su lealtad a alguien- termino de contar Reborn…y otra vez las mismas chicas estornudaron –así que quiero que encuentren a la persona o personas detrás de esto- dijo para finalizar con una sonrisa muy al estilo Reborn

-ya sabía yo que para algo más nos quería- dijo Giotto suspirando –por cierto ¿y Alaude?- pregunto Giotto al no verlo

-oh el ya conoce el lugar, de echo vive en este pueblo- contesto Reborn casualmente

-ahhh- todos

-¡CUIDADO!- se oyó que gritaron

-¿eh?- dijo (?) Giotto confundido…

Y Giotto cayó en cámara lenta al suelo…y voló como un metro

A un lado de él había una inocente pelota de beisbol

-lo siento mucho- exclamo una voz femenina

-¡con que lo sientas no basta! ¿Y si tiene una contusión cerebral?- al parecer ese era G

-maa maa G no fue su intención- Asari

-yamamoto-chan ¿está todo bien?- pregunto una voz masculina (extra!)

-creo que hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo la voz femenina con un deje de preocupación

-tonterías- y Giotto sintió una patada en el abdomen

-¡dios Reborn!, por qué haces eso- reclamo Giotto mágicamente vuelto a la vida

-qué alivio- suspiro una morena –lo siento mucho por eso, a veces no mido mis fuerzas jajaja- rio despreocupadamente la chica (sépase que conoció a tsuna de la misma manera, lo que es tener un cráneo duro)

-no hay problema- dijo GIotto con su sonrisa de galán inconsciente

Las chicas que pasaban por ahí se desmayaron

-oh que bien- dijo la chica sonriendo alegremente –me voy- se despido agitando la mano alegremente para enseguida salir corriendo

-que amable- dijo Asari

-ok, vayan por sus horarios los veo al final del día- dijo reborn subiendo de nuevo al auto

.

.

.

-etto, alguien sabe dónde está la dirección- pregunto Giotto con una gota en la nuca

-…-

-creo que no- dijo Giotto con la gota aumentando en tamaño –creo que le preguntare a -disculpa, eh ¡ Cozart!- volteando en otro dirección (creyeron que iba a hablar con cozart verdad?_) _

_-_¡G-Giotto!-Cozart ¿alarmado? -¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo

- Reborn- dijo Giotto simplemente

-ya veo- asintió Cozart después de que les contaran toda la historia –_y si ellos supieran que todo ese caos lo causaron chicas de 13 años, bueno ahora de 16…me sorprende que no aigan destruido nada recientemente-_ medito

-Cozart-kun- llamo una dulce voz femenina (nyahahahaha)

-emma-chan- dijo cozart con un sonrojo (awww mi vida) –_y si ellos notan que que yo y Emma hieee! Nooo…como que ya me hizo daño juntarme con tsuna-_

-un?- Giotto (si no me olvidado de él, ok tengo que poner algo porque si no si me olvido de él)

-cozart-kun hay que ir a clases- dijo la chica llegando a un lado de cozart

-oh cierto- dijo cozart asintiendo –Giotto- llamo a su amigo –es mejor que se vallan antes que hibari llegue-

-quien es ese hibari- se unió G

-bueno es el prefecto de esta escuela- dijo Cozart

-nufufufufu así que aquí también, ¿y quién es peor nuestra alondra o el prefecto de aquí?- pregunto daemon

-etto- dijo Emma recibiendo la atención de todos, por lo cual apareció un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas –hibari-san es una chica- dijo haciendo circulitos con los dedos

-_¡moe!_- pensaban todos los chicos

-momento ¿qué?- volvió a preguntar Giotto

-Hibari-san es una chica- dijo Emma humildemente

-oh si- dijo Cozart sonriendo –es mejor que se vallan, vamos Emma- dijo tomando a Emma de la mano y yéndose

-…son novios- dijo Asari a lo que recibió asentimientos de kunkle y Daemon

- herbívoros - dijo una voz fría –vallase si no quieren que los muerda hasta la muerte – dijo una chica bonita, de mirada fría en color azul hielo (y con vientito y toda la cosa…pero del vientito cool que levanta hojas, no el vientito pervertido que levanta faldas)

Y como si fuera magia todos salieron corriendo (y así me evito líos XD)

Y así siguió la búsqueda épica por encontrar la dirección

.

.

.

(Cual búsqueda épica si ta no empieza)

Ok continuemos

Los chicos buscaban a alguien que les ayudara a encontrar la dirección, fue entonces cuando encontraron a una chica, linda de pelo índigo con un ¿parche? (aquí chrome nunca sufrió el accidente…es cosplayer XD (es lo que pasa si se juntan con haru y mukuro))

-disculpa- llamo Asari, a lo que la pequeña peli índigo asintió en señal de reconocimiento –¿sabes dónde está la dirección?- pregunto

-sígame- dijo en voz baja

Los chicos parpadearon y la siguieron

Llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía el cartelito de ``director``

Tocaron y se oyó un adelante desde dentro, por lo que los chicos pasaron

-¡Dino!- grito Giotto cuando abrió la puerta

-chicos, están bien, que alivio que no se encontraran con kyomi-chan- dijo Dino sonriendo

- desde cuando eres director bronco- pregunto G

-reborn- dijo Dino simplemente

-ahh- lo inteligente respuesta

-director- dijo una adorable castaña abriendo la puerta

* * *

**tacha! lo dejo ahi por que ya se ma hacie eterno el cap**

**Miraidy por supuesto eres mi hermana mayor!:D y de nada ;) ¿te intrige?**

**Destraik matsumoto ya continuo no te preocupes ^^**

**Fannyneko-chan (me gusta tu nick!) aqui esta la conti! y enserio te intrige?**

**Yunna Suichi si alaude sera terriblemente sobreprotector...MUAHAHAHA cof cof ¿y cuantas intrigas dejo?**

**jajajaja espero lo aigan disfrutado y que me dejen lindos reviews que me inspiro y escribo mas cosas mas rapido...si puedo, aclarando aveses me da por tener una vida**

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	3. Chapter 3

**deberia conseguirme una vida... gracias por los reviews! n.n se los contestaria pero hubo un problema con la edicion y cuando ya los tenia todos contestados se borro todo D: y sinseramente me de flojera reescribirlo **

**pero aun asi contestando a la duda de xxYunnaxx**

**sawada tsunayoshi-sawada tsunako (asi que el apeido de alaude seria sawada**

**gokudera hayato-gokudera hayako**

**yamamoto takeshi- yamamoto takeri**

**sasagawa ryohei-sasagawa ryomei**

**hibari kyoya-hibari kyomi**

**mukuro segura igual, por que no se me ocurre un nombre y si quieren que meta a lambo, para meterlo original, pero si quieren fem! vercion necesito que me den sugerencias para el nombre**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO-sama**

* * *

regunto Alaude llegando al salón de su hermanita

-¿Tsuna? Fue con Dino por unas listas- contesto Takeri

-¿Dino?- se preguntó Alaude (por qué no se me ocurre un mejor dialogo para las nubecitas)

Fue ahí cuando recordó que había visto a los idiotas (él lo dijo yo no) yendo a la dirección

Y salió disparado (caminando con todo el estilo pero rápido)

o-o

Los chicos veían a Dino con una gotita corriéndoles por la nuca. Ni siquiera habían visto a la castaña, por que inmediatamente como si tuviera un resorte, Dino salto de su escritorio gritando hija para abrazarla.

-¡Dino-san! No me deja respirar- la pequeña castaña intentaba soltarse del agarre

Solo sabían algo de la chica, era castaña, algo bajita y tenía una voz dulce

Y justo en ese instante llego Alaude, que irradio un aura asesina, todita para Dino

-Bronco- dijo Alaude con una voz fría –por el acoso a los estudiantes, te moleré hasta la muerte- sacando sus esposas

(Inserte censura aquí por gore)

o-o

-por aquí deben de estar- dijo hayako

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto takeri

-mira- dijo mukuro señalando una ventana, donde se veía perfectamente a Alaude masacrando a Dino

-alguien pagara por esto- siseo kyomi viendo todo el caos (puertas, ventanas, muros que tanto destruyeron)

o-o

Por algún motivo extraño Kunkle y otra chica comenzaron a alentar a Dino y Alaude

Aun Giotto y los demás miraban todo con una gotita

Ya Giotto algo arto de todo el escándalo que no sabía ni por qué, decido parar la pelea, pero alguien le gano

-ustedes par de idiotas que se creen que hacen- dijo una voz fría que obviamente tenía mucha, mucha irritación

-estamos muertos- dijo la castaña

Y ahora fue cuando miraron bien a la presidenta

Alta de cabello largo negro, atado en una cola de caballo, traía el uniforme escolar con una banda roja en el brazo que decía presidenta, piel blanca y ojos afilados amenazantes en color azul hielo.

Y extrañamente los dos se detuvieron en el acto y básicamente a Giotto y compañía se les callo la quijada ¿Por qué? porque desde que empezó la pelea, Giotto había intentado detenerlos diciéndoles que pararan, bueno a Alaude y ella había llegado y solo con una frase los había detenido ¿Quién era ella?

Lo que no sabían era que Alaude solo podía ser detenido por tres personas, su hermana, su madre; que ya murió así que no cuenta, y su novia

Y Dino obedecía a Tsuna sin ton ni son porque era adorable y a kyomi, solo por miedo, ah y Reborn también por miedo

Así que básicamente los dos se detuvieron es seco

-pobre alondra-kun sufrirá de la abstinencia- (1) dijo mukuro en un tono disque con compasión pero se oía toda la burla (niños no hagan caso a lo que dice mukuro, es una piña pervertida)

Takeri intentaba no reírse de la situación (intento: fail) y Hayako revisaba que Tsuna estuviera bien, la chica de cabello blanco que anteriormente estaba animando (gritando) con kunkle fue a con Takeri y mukuro que hacían un intento inhumano (totalmente fallido) de no reírse (y la risa se volvió contagiosa)

Resultado de esto: ala norte destruida, ala sur daños menores, patio un cráter y varios árboles destruidos. No formar parte de Vongola, no tiene precio (jajaja)

-etto ¿estan bien?-pregunto una vocesita

Giotto miro a la persona que la hablaba

Era una castaña bajita, de ojos grandes acaramelados con un brillo de inocencia, el cabello se veía suave y le llegaba a la cintura, unos mechones del flequillo enmarcaban lindamente su rostro (loli! Que aquí tsuna esta plana, como una copa A)

Se sonrojo, solo se sonrojo

Y nuevamente la ira asesina de Alaude, sumada a la de Dino (auto proclamado padre), Hayako (síndrome hermana mayor) y Ryomei (el mismo sindrome de la hermana mayor) da mucho miedo; pero fue totalmente ignorada (no entiendo como)

-onii-chan- y Giotto fue olímpicamente olvidado por la castaña que fue a atender a su hermano, por un rasguño, pero dejomoslo asi.

-…- procesando

-¡¿WTF?-

* * *

**capitulo rarito...me meresco unos lindos reviews? ya ven que dejarme reviews si aumenta mi inspiracion, por que si no la hubiera tenido ni siquiera hubiera tocado la computadora para escribir** n.n

**(1) recuerdan eso? lo que dijo mukuro? si ustedes entendieron esto pervertidamente, felicidades tienen una mente impura...y la razón! de echo yo si estaba pensndo que catigo de kyomi para alaude por haber destruido la escuela seria la abstinencia XD asi que felicidades por descubrirlo**

**no tengo ide por que clasifique esto k+ si estaba viendo eicchi antes de escribirlo (el anime que veo afecta enormemente mis ideas para los fics) asi que estoy aplicando una gran cantidad de autocontrol para no escribir un eicchi**

**jeje ok**

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	4. Chapter 4

**jojo...necesito una vida...jojojojojo**

**Yunna Suichi:** con este cap le desearas mas suerte a giotto ;)

**artemisa93: **conti :D

**xxYunnaxx:** denada! y pobre de giotto...jujujuju

**katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es de su dueña akira anamo**

* * *

-tranquilo dino estoy seguro que te recuperaras pronto- dijo Giotto intentando consolar a momia-Dino

El pobre tenía vendas en la cabeza, un brazo roto, un esguince, barias heridas internas y necesitaba intravenosa

Alaude estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, solo que en vez de brazo, era pierna

Así es nunca hagan enojar a una chica que sabe usar tonfas

DESPUES DE LA VISITA EN EL HOSPITAL~

Giotto yacía en su casa meditando las cosas que había descubierto hoy

1) Alaude tiene una hermana menor (muy adorable por cierto)

2) existe alguien que puede destrozar a Alaude en batalla, ¡y es una chica! (muy enojada por cierto)

3) y que cozart tiene novia

-que te ocurre dame-gio- pregunto Reborn mientras leía el periódico y tomaba su expreso

-¿sabías que Alaude tiene una hermana?-pregunto Giotto acostado en el sofá mientras miraba el techo

-¿alaude? Por supuesto, también el noveno y- se detuvo

-¿y?-pregunto giotto

**SICILIA, ITALIA**

-¿así que si envió a Giotto-kun a vivir a Namimori?- pregunto Aria

-después de lo que me dijiste no pude evitarlo- dijo Timoteo con una sonrisa mientras bebía su te

-es algo sádico de su parte- dijo Aria riendo –después de todo hay muchas personas que lo darían todo por proteger a tsunako-chan-

-¿tú crees?- pregunto Timoteo aun sonriendo –creo que será bastante bueno para l formación de Giotto-kun, además le caería bien algo de tiempo libre y a sus guardianes también-

-cierto, sus guardianes también saldrán beneficiados del compromiso de Giotto-kun y Tsunako-chan- dijo Aria

-solo me gustaría que Octavio-san (1) y Nana-san todavía estuvieran aquí, ellos querían que este matrimonio se hiciera- dijo Timoteo mirando por la ventana nostálgicamente

-solo me pregunto una cosa- dijo Aria mirando su taza de te

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Timoteo

-¿cómo reaccionaran los demás cuando se enteren?- dijo Aria mirando a Timoteo- aunque Giotto-kun y Tsunako-chan vallan a casarse por cuenta propia creo que deberían de saberlo- dijo

-se los diremos después de que se casen- dijo Timoteo volviendo a sonreír

-bien- dijo Aria sonriendo

MIENTRAS TANTO (en la parte del compromiso)

-oíste eso Levi- susurro Lussaria –Tsunako-chan y el niño están comprometidos- dijo Lussaria

-hay que decírselo al jefe- dijo Levi yendo informar a Xanxus seguido de Lussaria

Y no alcanzaron a oír que se casarían por gusto

O-O

-¡VOI JEFE!- reclamo Squalo al recibir un golpe con un vaso de whisky (aquí el vocabulario de squalo será estrictamente controlado)

-que la niña y el mocoso que- pregunto Xanxus con un tono de temer

-en lo personal creo que harían una hermosa pareja- chillo Lussaria en su mundo

-escoria- dijo Xanxus refiriéndose a Squalo –nos vamos a Japón-

O-O

Ahora tal vez se pregunten ¿Cómo varia conoció a las chicas?

Bien yo les explicare

Poco después de la batalla de los anillos, a Dino le dio por seguir a Alaude, y a Varia le dio por seguir a Dino, y así fue como conocieron a Tsunako-chan!

Y Tsuna creyéndolos los amigos de su hermano (ok no lo hiso solo le dieron lastima) los invito a cenar (alaude andaba de vago) después de convivir con Tsunako y ver su amabilidad y sinceridad, Dino, Xanxus y Squalo se comprometieron a cuidarla, Bel dijo que la haría su princesa (aunque también es más como otro hermano mayor (belXfran!)), Lussaria la adopto de hermanita, Levi siguió a su jefe (aunque si se sintió tocado) y Mammon la intento convertir en idol…pero no lo dejaron así que en secreto se comprometió a cuidarla.

Como se quedaron alrededor de un mes en Namimori conocieron a las demás chicas

Squalo hayo una estudiante, Lussaria a su mejor amiga, Bel a su contrincante y una novia (fem Fran!) total pura felicidad y amor

Un hermano mayor sádico, un auto-proclamado padre, dos auto-hermanas mayores, y tres guardianes…bona fortuna Giotto!

* * *

**cortito pero interesente no les parece :) y dejenme reviews, por que si tengo reviews me pongo feliz y tal vez...solo tal vez giotto no sufrira tanto...XD**

**a y a Fannyneko-chan te la cumpli ;) actualizasiones de las dos historias juntas**

**y a Blair0821 no te pereocupes yo tampoco le entiendo mucho pero hay te va lo que le entiendo:**

**escribe tu review en el cuadro que viene debajo del cap, cuando ya tengas todo escrito, si quieres o no agregar a la hitoria o autor a alertas o favoritos debes seleccionarlo en la barra que viene debajo del cuadro y finalmente lo publicas oprimendo el botoncito de post review; y si solo quieres agregarlo sin dejar review mas abajo hay otra barra solo debes seleccionar lo que quieras y dar clic a save y listo**

**espero le entendieras por que aveces creo que lo expique perfecamente y nadie me entendio u.u y te dijo que yo tampoco entiendo por que aveses agrego todo y ni me doy cuenta ****XD y por eso ya se que son las alertas de autor XD**

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿****me extrañaron? olvide decirles que los fines de semana es mi tiempo en familia y no toco la computadora en ese tiempo :)**

**Blaiir0821:** D: tu Internet es malo! jeje crees que eso es mucho ^^´ por que ahora si exagere jejeje ¡los gatos sonríen? o.0 quiero verlo! owo

**artemisa93: **wiii new cap! ^^

**Franbel:** intentare poner mas de la pareja pero no aseguro nada, me alegra que te guste mi historia :D

**xxYunnaxx:** que familia la de tsu-chan verdad? pero aquí me dio por ponerle un papa así que eso deja a dino como la mama XD, y poner a hibari? si ella empezó con el síndrome H pero eso seria una exageración, así que en vez de tener el síndrome hermana-mayor-sobre-protectora-sádica sera el de hermana-mayor-sobre-protectora-sádica-y-comprensible XD, D: es tarde para mi ya padezco todos esos síntomas! que místicamente desaparecen cuando hay que cuidar a mi sobrino o hacer tarea por que sera? y me diste una maravillosa idea :D

**Yunna Suichi: **jeje le desearías mas suerte a giotto? creo que con la que yo le deseo no bastara (por si las dudas ya tiene lugar apartado en la funeraria y en el panteón)

**gracias por los anonimos y como dije anteriormente si dejan una firma se los contesto ^^**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

Una pequeña chica que no aparentaba más de 14 (aunque tenía 16), estaba acostada en la cama con su ordenador portátil, revisando su correo y leyendo lo que misteriosamente de veía como fanfiction y doujinshis (aquí yo como autora omnipresente les digo que parece yaoi…XD)

-_adivina froggie~ vamos a nami~-_

Leyó en el correo

-un, el príncipe falso viene- dijo la pequeña después de leer el corre –será mejor que le diga a mukuro que habrá visitas- dijo dejando el ordenador de lado para ir a informar a su prima

MIENTRAS TANTO AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL NAMIMORI~ (como un pueblo pequeño tiene uno?)

-¡hemos llegado!- exclamo Lussaria bajando del avión privado (algún día yo tendré uno…XD) cual súper estrella

-escoria- llamo xanxus a su fiel esclavo (ósea Levi) –ve a descargar el equipaje- ordeno xanxus

Y Levi fue a acatar la orden, internamente preguntándose por que el sí para eso estaba el personal del aeropuerto, pero entonces recordó que era una orden dada por su jefe y que no podía defraudarlo.

Y cuando abrió el compartimiento del equipaje…se preguntó por qué su jefe y bel insistieron en traer su recamara completa

(…Para eso tienes calidad varia Levi)

MIENTRAS TANTO (como que ya me gusto eso XD)

-hum- tsunako se quedó mirando la ventana de su alcoba pensativamente –algo me dice que ya nada será tranquilo en los próximos días- dijo viendo como los pájaros cantaban algo que misteriosamente se oía como el himno de Namimori -…oh bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para tomar el olvidado tomo de manga que había en su regazo (y otra vez misteriosamente se veía como yaoi, pero este es +13, un lindo y mullido +13 (los +18 se los guarda su cuñis XD))

CON REBORN Y GIOTTO

Giotto tuvo escalofríos

-que te ocurre dame-gio- pregunto Reborn bebiendo su café

-siento que…siento que en los próximos días mi vida correrá peligro- dijo Giotto empalideciendo considerablemente

No sabes lo atinado que estas

ENFRETE DEL HOTEL EN QUE SE HOSPEDARA VARIA~

Levi yacía inconsciente en el piso

Y la varia discutía con unas adolecentes

-mocosas, vallase de aquí- dijo xanxus

-nos iremos- dijo hayako compresivamente - cuando nos digan- pausa -¿¡qué demonios hacen aquí!- y fuera toda la compostura

-VOI chiquilla no te lo diremos- grito squalo (na me da flojera ponerle los signos y ya sabemos que squalo no habla, grita XD)

-kufufu será mejor que nos lo digan ahora- dijo mukuro sacando su tridente

Y esa fue la señal para que todos sacaran sus armas

Y el pobre recepcionista que se hacía en los pantalones

-caos- dijo una voz sensual que llamo la atención de todos

-Reborn largo de aquí- siseo Mammon/Viper (…XD)

-arcobaleno- xanxus se enojó y apunto a Reborn

-que interesante la varia está aquí- dijo Reborn ignorando olímpicamente la situación

-¿y ese viejo?- pregunto ryomei señalando a Reborn

La varia se resistía las ganas de reírse cual locos ante la reacción de Reborn

Reborn se puso tieso, como si fuera una piedra y como si un gran cartel que decía viejo le hubiera caído encima (pero sería tan anti-Reborn…por eso pasara XD)

Y a Reborn le cayó un enorme cartel encima que decía viejo

-ejem- intentando recuperar la compostura –disculpe señorita, pero ¿parece que yo soy viejo?- pregunto en un tono seductor (con brillitos y toda la cosa)

Poker fase

-de echo si- dijo ryomei a lo que recibió asentimientos de aprobación por parte de hayako y takeri

Y entonces otros carteles que decían viejo lo apuñalaron

-kufufufu ridículo- rio mukuro

Y un cartel que decía ridículo fue añadido

-okey…y por qué están aquí- pregunto Fran monótonamente

-hay que decirles- dijo Lussaria en su mundo fantasi, ósea muy aterrador para ver

UNAS EXPLICACIONES, DESPERTAR DE REBORN Y MAS EXPLICACIONES DESPUES~

-¿¡QUE!- hizo eco en todo Namimori

-como oyeron- dijo Lussaria en un tono chismoso err comunicativo (Lussaria no me deja decirle chismoso ToT)

-así que- dijo mukuro vagamente –comprometidos-

-interesante- dijo kyomi

De hecho parece que solo a ellas dos les es divertido eh interésate por que los demás despedían una ira asesina increíble

Hasta reborn ¿quieren saber cómo conoció a tsunako?

FLASH BACK DE HACE 10 AÑOS

Reborn caminaba por las calles de Namimori cuando vio a una pequeñita castaña llorando en el parque, iba dejarlo pasar, pero la niña le recordó a una amiga que había muerto hace poco

Fue junto a ella

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto sentándose a un lado

La niña dejo de llorar, lo miro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-quiero a mi mama- decía la niña entre sollozos

-y por qué no la buscas- pregunto Reborn

-mama…mama es- dijo la niña para comenzar a llorar nuevamente

En un intento por callar a la niña la tomo en bazos, después que logro dejar de llorar la niña le conto que su mama y papa habían muerto y que solo quedaban ella y su hermano y que querían enviarlos a un orfanato

-¿señor?- pregunto la niñita al ver que reborn le ofrecía la mano

-vamos yo cuidare de ti y tu hermano- dijo reborn a lo que la niña tomo su mano con una enorme sonrisa

Era el motivo por el que estuviera en el pueblo de todos modos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Había cuidado a Tsunako como si fuera su hija, y que el noveno hubiera decidió que ella se casaría con dame-Gio le enfurecía. Ella era su niña y pasaría un millón de años antes de que la dejara libre

-oigan- llamo reborn la atención de todos –tengo un plan- dijo sonriendo macabramente

EN LA NOCHE

-byakuran hola- dijo mukuro por teléfono –cállate no te hablo para invitarte a salir- dijo tajantemente –supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?- espero un momento –bien lo sabes, ¿así que cuanto tardaras en llegar? ¿Mañana? Ok mañana- y colgó

-conseguiste la ayuda de byakuran- pregunto kyomi

-si- asintió mukuro –chrome ¿ya les dijiste?- pregunto mukuro

-uni, kyoko y haru lo saben y nos ayudaran- dijo chrome guardando su celular

-kufufufu esto se pondrá bueno- dijo mukuro esperando poder efectuar su plan

* * *

**Espero no te moleste que use tu idea xxYunnaxx pero es que me encanto ^^**

**como pudieron ver en este capi tsunako y alaude perdieron a sus padres a lo años respectivamente y reborn tomo cuidado de ellos por peticion de nana antes de morir**

**a se me olvido poner en el cap anterior que nana es la madre de tsuna y alaude y el padre es un OC, asi que imitsu seria el padre de giotto**

**aqui mukuro y chrome son hermanas, primas de fran y mammon/viper es la tia, si aqui es mujer**

**otra cosa que se me olvia las edades**

**tsuna, hayako y takeri-16**

**giotto, asari, g, ryomei-17**

**kyomi, mukuro, kunkle, daemon-18**

**alaude-19**

**yosh, con eso me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion**

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	6. Chapter 6

**y aqui vengo con un cap cortito, pero juro que el siguiente cap va a ser interesante y en los demas ya veremos mucho giotto x tsuna**

**MIRAIDY R: **aqui traigo el siguiente cap ;) y si muy pronto saldra el giotto x tsu!

**Yunna Suichi: **dejar intriga es parte del palan tee-hee! ;) asi se pican (alex: ella no sebe que hace *golpe*) ejem, la suerte de giotto mejorara lo juro! ;D

**destraik matsumoto: **D: yo se que mammon es mujer lo crere siempre! pero hay gente que dice que es hombre PD despues te busco en facebook ;)

**artemisa93:** pobre giotto, pero nuevamente le ira muy bien pronto ;)

**jujujuju continuando! me dio por tomar cursos de idioma :D pero la obsesiva de mi agarro cuatro idiomas D: y hay que estudiar asi que tardare mas en actualizar...y aveses se me va la inspiracion :/**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ES MIO, ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

Cuarta vez en la semana, la cuarta vez que estaba en el hospital por el entrenamiento de Reborn o por que en cualquier momento aparecía varia a no sé qué tontería y lo masacraban.

O-O

Hayako y takeri revisaban el plan

-no entiendo como el que lo muelan a golpes puede ayudar a que tsuna no lo ame- dijo takeri mirando los monitores con múltiples escenas de giotto siendo masacrado

-no vez que- hayako se quedó pensando –en realidad no, se tal vez quieren asustarlo- dijo hayako encogiéndose de hombros

-en todo caso no sería mejor decirle quien va ser su suegro y su cuñado- pregunto ryomei

-tal vez- dijo hayako asintiendo –pero los hombres son idiotas-

O-O

Giotto iba camino a la escuela acompañado de G y Asari

-¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto G a Giotto

-nada, solo que en los últimos días todo el mundo ha tenido la de golpearme y no sé por qué- respondió giotto todo cabizbajo…y adolorido (debo decirles que actualmente tiene una pierna vendada por debajo del pantalón, varias venditas en los brazos y necesita muletas pero Reborn no lo dejo usarlas diciendo que así desarrollaría su resistencia al dolor (excusas))

-ah es por eso- dijo Asari sonriendo –creí que era por el examen de algebra- comento muy casualmente con su tono siempre alegre

-algebra- repitió Giotto (procesando, ha habido un error en el sistema, recuperando datos, datos encontrados) – ¡me olvide de estudiar para el examen!- se oyó que gritaron en todo Namimori

-err no te preocupes Giotto yo te paso las respuestas- dijo G con una gota en la nuca intentando parar el show de su amigo (giotto rodando por el suelo jalándose el pelo gritando no sé qué cosa sobre su reprobar, Reborn y un castigo doloroso)

-enserio- pidió giotto con ojos de cachorro (y un lindo fondo rosado con burbujas y destellos)

-pero estamos en clases diferentes- recordó asari

Inmediatamente Giotto fue a dar a la esquina emo, acompañado de sus flamitas espectrales y un plantío de setas

-vamos Giotto- animo Asari –mejoraste desde que consiste a Reborn, estoy seguro que te ira bien- dijo asari con una sonrisa

-tienes razón- dijo Giotto saliendo de la esquina emo, dejando su huerto de setas, listo para ir a presentar el examen

UN EXAMEN DESPUES~

¡27!

-señor Vongola, la nota aprobatoria es de 60, necesitara presentar otro examen para recuperar puntos- dijo la maestra

Las flamitas espectrales y el aura emo de Giotto han vuelto

-pero al parecer su nivel de inutilidad es increíble- dijo la oh-muy-dulce-y-amable maestra –eh decidido asignarle un tutor- dijo la maestra –Sawada-chan adelante- dijo la maestra

Por la puerta entro una pequeña castaña

-me necesitaba Luka-sensei -pregunto Tsunako (ya me metí XD…como personaje de relleno D:)

-Vongola-san, ella es de mis mejores estudiantes, le he pedido que sea su tutor por la próxima semana- dijo Luka-sansei yéndose del aula

Los dos chicos solo parpadearon

Y fue así como giotto recibirá la ayuda de Tsunako para superar los 27 puntos de su examen (tsuna, 27, que casualidad no creen? XD)

AEROPUERTO DE NAMIMORI~

-mukuro-chan- saludo felizmente byakuran, y muy quitado de la pena venia spanner

-byakuran, spanner- saludo mukuro

-así que para que nos llamaste- pregunto byakuran

-ya los sabes, pero primero vamos a casa- dijo mukuro

O-O

-llame a sho-chan y ya comenzó a instalar las cámaras en el parque- dijo byakuran

-¿para qué queremos cámaras?- pregunto mukuro frunciendo el ceño en confusión

-quiero una película- contesto byakuran felizmente

-los tengo- entro kyomi en la sala

-gracias kyo-chan- dijo mukuro –son para dentro de una semana- dijo mukuro mirando los boletos

-lo sé- asintió kyomi

-el joven vongola ara un examen para esas fechas y la señorita tsunako es su tutora- dijo spanner haciendo algo en su portátil

-ya veo- dijo mukuro –bien suficiente por hoy, ustedes dos largo- dijo mirando a byakuran y spanner

-pero mukuro-chan, acabamos de llegar- dijo byakuran infantilmente

-que te largues- dijo mukuro sacando su tridente

MUCHO CAOS Y DESTRUCCION~

* * *

**cuhu~ cortito~ pero prometo que se pondra interesante ;)**

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	7. Chapter 7

**y yo aqui con la conti!**

**MIRAIDY R: **fuiste la primera en comentar :D y si la peor semana de giotto u.u...mejorara ;D y tsuna solo es genio en algunas cosas, ademas giotto no vivo con Reborn y Alaude al mismo tiempo ;)

**Yunna Suichi:** la suerte de giotto mejorara ;)...y en el lapsus de el fin de la historia al epilogo estara en punto medio ._. y el plan de mukuro se vera pronto D

**artemisa93:** siguiente chappie publicado ;D

**xxYunnaxx:** me alegra que te gustaran los dos caps! es cierto es un gran lema! y A. P. L. T. T.? me gusta! no puedo hacer nada con byakuran y mukuro...es que se quieren tanto...tres metros bajo tierra LOL, es que para mi son amigos basados en el odio y el sarcasmo XD y no te preocupes por spanner...shochi se le unira pronto XD

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

**al capi!**

* * *

_-Gio-kun, no te vayas-_

_-no te preocupes bunny, voy a volver por ti-_

_-¿enserio?-_

_-sí, yo te prometí que sería tu amigo por siempre-_

-dame-Gio despierta- oyó Giotto antes de ser golpeado por un mazo gigante

-¡Reborn!- reclamo desde el suelo, miro para todos lados y no vio rastro de Reborn…pero si del despertador que su tutor le regalo, que tenía su voz grabada y hacia diferentes funciones encada día de la semana, hoy le toco el mazo (que despertador tan cura XD…yo NO quiero uno ._.)

Ahora que lo recordaba Reborn había quedado con no sé quién, que tenía que hacer el…

-¡mierda!¡ El examen!- y salió corriendo

Aja ya paso una semana de tutorías y ni cuenta nos dimos ¿qué tal si vamos a un pequeño flash back del primer día?

FLASH BACK

_Después de la ida de la maestra_

_-…¿traía una capa de full metal?- se preguntó Giotto en voz alta (…yo quiero una maestra así!) Giotto recordó que tenía una tutora y la miro_

_En definitiva le sacaba como una cabeza, y no se parecía en nada a Alaude, aunque tenían la misma forma de nariz, pero ella tenía los ojos grandes y color caramelo, mientras que los de alaude eran afilados y grises ¿a quién se parecerian?_

_Tsuna se sintió observada y volteo asía Giotto y se sonrojo (imaginen a femtsuna sonrojándose lindamente)_

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?_

_-e-etto- dijo tsuna tímidamente –le parece si comenzamos con sus clases- pregunto ella en voz baja_

_-un?- giotto parpadeo confundido –a si por supuesto-asintió con una sonrisa_

_Fueron a casa de Giotto y fue un camino por demás silencioso, pero era un silencio bastante cómodo para giotto, mientras que para tsuna era un pandemónium_

-¿se acordara de mí?, no creo, si lo hiciera ya me lo hubiera dicho, me gustaría que se acordara de mi…p-pero si lo hace…recordaría esa promesa-_ pensaba tsuna sonrojándose brutalmente y agitando la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos_

_-um, swada-chan- giotto llamo la atención de tsuna –llegamos- dijo deteniéndose frente a un edificio de departamentos_

_YA EN EL DEPA_

_Estudiando cosas que ni yo entiendo~(estoy en secundaria y ellos en prepa XD) llego Reborn_

_-ah? Papa?- pregunto Tsuna confundida_

_-¿tsuna?- pregunto Reborn_

_Giotto solo parpadeo confundido_

_Y se desato el caos_

_-ejem Giotto- dijo Reborn siniestramente, atentando con la vida de giotto, y fue cuando tsuna se decidió a intervenir_

_-papa- dijo yendo a abrazar a Reborn, ira calmada_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y fue gracias a Tsunako-chan que sobrevivió la semana entera

UN EXAMEN DESPUES

-muy bien vongola- dijo luka-sensei entregándole el examen –conseguiste un 90-

-¿90?- se preguntó giotto incrédulo viendo la hoja

-deberías agradecerle a sawada-chan- dijo la maestra sentándose en su escritorio y poniéndose a leer hard yaoi

Giotto se fue a casa con eso en mente cuando, por algún motivo (se perdió) fue a dar al parque de diversiones

-pase por aquí- gritaba un hombre joven de cabello blanco, un gran bigote negro y vestido como los típicos maestros de ceremonias de los circos en las caricaturas americanas (saco a rayas blancas y rojas, pantalón blanco y un sombrerito :3)

-usted joven- lo apunto con un bastón un hombre de cabello azul largo en una caletita baja y un gran bigote negro y vestido igual que el otro sujeto (no sé, giotto creo que necesitas gafas por que el de pelo azul tiene pechos) –te vez como que buscas algo para agradecerle a alguien así que te regalare dos boletos para mañana- dijo el ``hombre`` dándole dos boletos

-a eso es, gracias- agradeció giotto yéndose con una gran sonrisa

-ya está mukuro-chan-pregunto byakuran viendo a giotto irse y repartiendo un montón de globos a los niños

-sí que las cosas salgan bien mañana, y habremos ganado la apuesta- dijo mukuro quitándose el bigote

-y si conseguimos la grabación la are película- dijo byakuran felizmente

* * *

j**jajaja no pude resistir lo de los bigotes falsos :`) y por si no les ha quedado claro mukuro es del lado tsuna x giotto ^^**

**el proximo cap seran sucesos de cuando tsuna tenia 8 y giotto tenia 9, pero les prometo que sera interesante ;)**

**arrivederci! **


	8. Chapter 8

ñuu~** eh vuelto!**

**Yunna Suichi:** sip mukuro-chan le va al gfem27 n.n, pobre de giotto si no

**Lexie-chan94:** jaja por si las dudas, ya junte las esferas del dragon XD

**Franbel:** jaja no lo pude evitar X3 me los imagine vestidos asi y con el bigote bien antisonante y tuve que ponerlo XD

**artemisa93:** conti!

**xxYunnaxx:** lo de la apuesta y lo de la pelicula se explicara en un omake o en un extra, Yep alguien sufrira, pero giotto no...aun...

**MIRAIDY R: **aqui los chibis n.n, lo de la pelicula lo explico otro dia, y si pobre de giotto u.u...XD

**bianchixgokudera25:** te aventaste todos los capis :D, me alegra que te gustaran y comentaran cada uno de los capis :3 aqui puse una explicacion de por que ñamente no pude evitar mencionar el yaoi, y no soy perve por leer hard en un salon...todos estab grandecitos XD

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

_Un niño rubio de unos 8 años caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. El niño traía puesto una sudadera naranja, unos pantalones color caqui y unas zapatillas deportivas._

_Estaba jugando en el parque; estaba el solo, no había nadie más, las nubes que indicaban que una tormenta se aproximaba cubrían la ciudad. El niño seguía jugando si preocupación, cuando, de repente, escucho a alguien llorar. Con la curiosidad innata de alguien de su edad, fue a buscar de dónde provenía el sonido._

_Se incursiono entre los arbustos y los árboles. Hasta que debajo de un árbol, había una pequeña figura, sollozando._

_-¿estás bien?-pregunto el pequeño niño rubio_

_El pequeño bultito seguía llorando, fue cuando el niño alcanzo a ver unas largas orejas blancas._

_-conejito- llamo el niño –ya no llores conejito- dijo el niño acercándose al bultito_

_-¿q-quien er-eres?- pregunto el bultito blanco_

_-...EL CONEJO HABLA- grito el niño rubio, sacando una risita del bultito blanco_

_-soy una persona- dijo el niño de blanco con una resplandeciente sonrisa _

_-ah- dijo el niño en comprensión –y por qué llorabas- pregunto nuevamente_

_Y como si esas palabras fueran un conjuro el niño conejito comenzó a llorar nuevamente_

_-n-no llores- dijo el rubio nervioso_

_-onii-chan- comenzó a decir el conejito entre sollozos –me perdí, no hayo a onii-chan- dijo el conejito llorando más fuerte_

_-e-etto…- el rubio se quedó pensando –yo te ayudare a encontrarlo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa_

_-¿e-enserio?- pregunto el conejito dejando de llorar_

_-si- asintió el rubio con una sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el conejito_

_-Giotto ¿y tú?- pregunto Giotto al conejito_

_-me llamo Tsuna- dijo el conejito con una resplandeciente sonrisa_

_._

_._

_._

_-GIOTTO- se oyó un grito_

_-que ocurre- reía Giotto_

_-por qué me llamaste así- dijo la pequeña castaña haciendo un puchero_

_-así como- pregunto el rubio_

_-b-bunny- dijo la niña en voz baja con un sonrojo_

_-ah- asintió el niño –es porque siempre traes ese conejo- dijo señalando el peluche que la niña abrazaba contra su pecho _

_-no me llames así- dijo la niña ´´enojada´´_

_-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Giotto _

_-e-es vergonzoso- dijo la pequeña niña mirando a su conejito, con el sonrojo presente_

_Giotto se acercó a la niña y la abrazo, provocando que el sonrojo de esta aumento _

_-además- dijo Giotto abrazando a tsuna con más fuerza –eres más suave que un conejo- dijo enterando su rostro entre los cabellos de la niña_

_._

_._

_._

_La pequeña Tsuna abrazaba con fuerza a Giotto, mientras que ella lloraba_

_-tsuna- dijo el niño abrazando a tsuna –no llores- dijo acariciando su cabeza_

_-demo, Giotto- dijo llorando mientras miraba a Giotto –no quiero dejarte- dijo Tsuna enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Giotto_

_-tsuna- dijo Giotto alejando de si a la niña y secando sus lágrimas –ágamos una promesa-_

_-¿promesa?- pregunto la niña_

_-si- asintió Giotto –prometamos que nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo el niño ofreciendo su meñique_

_Tsuna sonrió y entrelazo su meñique con el de Giotto_

_._

_._

_._

O-O

Giotto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a sus amigos, cuando diviso a una castañita

-Tsunako- fue hacia ella corriendo, la abrazo y la levanto en el aire

-G-giotto- exclamo tsuna al sentir que sus pies se levantaban del suelo

-a lo siento- rio Giotto bajando a Tsuna -es que estoy feliz-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tsuna

Le conto sobre su calificación

-felicidades- exclamo tsuna abrazando giotto

MIENTRAS TANTO

G, Asari, Daemon, Kunkle y Lampo iban a doblar el pasillo cuando…

-esperen- dijo Daemon deteniendo a los demás –oigo algo- dijo asomándose por el pasillo –miren esto- susurro señalando la escenita

-wtf!- fue la reacción general

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR

Hayako, Takeri y Ryomei buscaban a Tsuna

-oigan miren- dijo takeri deteniéndoles el paso

-…- irradiando ira asesina

-tsuna lo abraza- exclamo Takeri

Y efectivamente tsuna abrazaba a giotto

-si ella lo quiere- dijo hayako con tono de decepción

-no hay de otra- concordó ryomey

-yosh- asintió mukuro salida de no sé donde

-piña- exclamo hayako asustada

-no me digas así y vengan- dijo mukuro haciendo un ademan para que la siguieran

Fueron hasta la sala de recepción donde estaban Kyomi, Chrome, Byakuran, shuochi, spanner

-y ustedes- pregunto hayako

-nada- dijo Byakuran sonriente

-kyo-chan- pidió mukuro

Kyomi le entrego un cuaderno anaranjado con flores en la portada

-eso es- pregunto Ryomei con duda

-el diario de tsunako- contesto Kyomi

-no se preocupen no lo leímos- dijo mukuro en defensa –solo la última hoja- dijo sonriendo

-oye tú, no debes leer eso- exclamo hayako enojada dispuesta a quitarle el diario a mukuro

-dice que está enamorada de Giotto Vongola- dijo Chrome

-que- exclamo hayako

-dice algo de hace 9 o 10 años- dijo spanner detrás de su computadora tecleando

O-O

Los chicos miraban a Giotto con curiosidad

-¿Qué?-pregunto Giotto confundido (ya llevaban como 30min viéndolo (acosadores XD))

-quien era ella- soltó Lampo

-eh?- confusión de giotto

-la chica que abrazaste en el pasillo- dijo Kunkle

-a una amiga- dijo Giotto simplemente

-…- solo cayeron

-ahora que me acuerdo- dijo giotto sacando su celular

Todos se pusieron atentos a lo que decía

-bien te veo mañana- se despidió Giotto colgando

O-O

-así que- dijo mukuro mirando pícaramente a tsuna

Tsuna parecía un tomatito

-emm, me voy a casa- dijo tsuna yéndose

-supongo que mañana pasare todo el día con alaude- dijo Kyomi

-sip- dijo mukuro sonriendo

O-O

-asi que aremos mañana- dijo G mirando a todos

-seguir a giotto nufufufu-contesto daemon

* * *

**JIJIJI ahora todos lo sabran X3, bien es hora que se despidan de la comedia y le den la bienvenida al romance para el sigiente cap...ok no aun abra comedia**

**ok ciao ciao **


	9. Chapter 9

**jojojo al fin lo tengo! capitulo de relleno! ñiakañiakañiaka jeje si es relleno pero son los pre-susecos antes de el dia del parque eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap**

**los reviews los contestare abajo!**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

**sin mas los dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

Rokuro Mukuro, una maestra en el engaño y una experta estratega. Hace 3 años, bajo su mando, casi tomo el control del pueblo de Namimori (pero llego kyo-chan y luego tsu-chan y pos, nada, así se quedó). Y ahora usaba todo ese talento para idear un plan, un plan tan magnifico que no tenía falla, había que hacer unos sacrificios y ya. ¿Cuál era ese plan?, simple, conseguirle novio a Tsunako y fastidiar a Reborn y a Alaude con eso (gran plan :D). y para eso contaba con la ayuda de las amigas de Tsuna, su hermana, los técnicos (shoichi y spanner), el monstro malvavisco (byakuran!), y uni; aunque si todo salía bien también conseguiría el apoyo de los amigos del dichoso chico que más vale que fuera masoquista, por que sufriría mucho, MUCHO (pobre giotto).

En eso pensaba Mukuro actualmente, mientras repasaba el plan con byakuran y kyomi

Chrome, kyoko y haru buscaban la mejor ropa que ponerle a tsunako.

Shoichi y spanner revisaban las cámaras que habían instalado en el parque a petición de byakuran (las cámaras son para la peli)

¿Y Tsunako?

La pequeña Tsuna llego a su casa echa un manojo de nervios, pero aparento calma, no había por qué preocupar a su papa y a su onii-chan. Lo cual no fue tan difícil, porque aunque ellos supieran leerla como un libro, debía recordar que el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo la entreno y todo ese entrenamiento fue complementado por el de su hermano. Así que con una calma absoluta fue a su habitación, dejando Reborn y Alaude en la cocina, haciendo no sé qué con la varia entera.

Se encerró en su habitación, y lo primero que hizo ir a abrazar a su conejo de peluche y soltar un chillido contra este

-no puedo creerlo- dijo mirando a su conejo –mochi, Giotto me invito a salir- dijo abrazando a su conejo (el conejo se llama mochi)- aunque no creo que él me recuerde- agrego con un tono depresivo –¿crees que debo ir mañana con él?- pregunto –no quiero ir, es vergonzoso- dijo agachando la mirada –aunque…creo que sería descortés no ir ¿o tu qué crees mochi?- pregunto mirando al conejo –creo que iré con Emma, o con kyo-nee o con mukuro-chan a preguntarles- dijo dejando al conejito en la cama, tomo su chaqueta y salió por la ventana

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS

G y Asari seguían viendo asechadoramente a Giotto, que estaba comiendo un pastel de 5 kilos él solito (maldito como te envidio)

-emm…chicos ¿quieren pastel?- les pregunto al no ocurrírsele otro motivo por el cual lo estuvieran viendo desde hace 1 hora

Los dos suspiraron resignados, no lograrían sacarle nada a giotto, era como si el mismo no supiera que tuviera una cita (de hecho no lo sabe, para él no es una cita)

-no nada, nos vamos- dijo G parándose para irse seguido por Asari

-bye- los despidió Giotto

O-O

-y eso fue lo que paso en la ultima hora- le dijo Asari a Daemon mientras caminaban por la calle

Actualmente todos (G, Asari, Kunkle, Daemon y Lampo) caminaban hacia el café cosplay que había descubierto Lampo (y quienes serán las camareras? muajaja)

-ese niño tan idiota como siempre- dijo Daemon exasperado mientras los demás suspiraron

-allí es-dijo lampo animadamente señalando un establecimiento que estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad, que tenía un gran y lindo cartel que decía: café cosplay (eso sería redundante…). Decía: _haru no hana…cosplay café_ (lo último en letras chiquitas XD)

-bienvenidos- les dio la bienvenida una chica de ojos cafés y cabello largo atado en trenzas (TYL i-pin!)

-ah Lampo-san trajo más clientes- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa –por aquí, por favor- dijo guiándolos a una mesa que daba en dirección a una de las ventanas

-i-pin-chan- llamo un hombre joven con el cabello largo atado en una trenza y que vestía ropas chinas (quien será?)

-enseguida voy- dijo i-pin a su jefe –iré con fon-sensei, enseguida vendrá alguien a atenderles- dijo haciendo una reverencia para retirarse

-era bastante linda- dijo Daemon –ahora entiendo por qué te gusta este lugar- agrego para voltear a ver a Lampo que buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-Lampo- lo llamo Kunkle

-eh ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lampo

-¿a quién buscas?- le pregunto Asari

-n-no a nadie jeje- dijo rápidamente con un ¿rubor?

Y como si el chip del fastidio se activara

-oh me pregunto quién será- dijo G acariciando su barbilla mirando a todas las chicas del local

-no creo que sea alguien de por aquí- dijo Daemon –además no creo que alguien se fije en este niño- dijo señalando a Lampo con desdén

-oye- reclamo Lampo

-mfff- (mi mala calidad de audio (hay bajo presupuesto)

-¿un toro?- pregunto Kunkle al ver un toro que se comía un pastel a unas cuantas mesas de ellos

Era un gran toro negro y por algún motivo desconocido en la cabeza traía la misma diadema que usaban las camareras del local

-Melambi-chan- llamo fon –podrías sacar a Gyuudon, esta asustando a los clientes- dijo calmadamente al ver a una bolita de clientes temblando

-enseguida- dijo una niña como de 14 años saliendo de detrás del mostrador

Tenía la piel nívea, ojos color zafiro, cabello largo y ondulado en color negro. Usaba el mismo uniforme que las demás, a excepción de que en vez de la diadema de encaje, traía un listón grueso con estampado de vaca

-vamos Gyuudon- dijo la niña tomando al toro por las riendas que traía colgando para sacarlo del local –vamos a buscarte un buen pastel- le dijo al toro y se fue

-eso fue…raro- dijo Asari viendo como una niña pequeña (aunque en realidad es una adolecente) había sacado un toro mucho más grande que ella como si fuera un lindo y tierno gatito

Enseguida todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera normal (era normal, a comparación de lo que pasaba normalmente, pero ellos no la saben)

A ellos les pareció raro, pero no sabían que pronto eso sería completamente normal

CON TSUNA

La pequeña tsuna ya había ido con Emma, pero estaba en una cita con Cozart y no quiso interrumpir. Fue a casa de Kyomi, pero no había nadie. Así que termino yendo con mukuro.

Toco el timbre

-a tsuna-senpai- saludo Fran monótonamente mientras abría la puerta

-hola Fran ¿esta mukuro o chrome?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Fran asintió y le concedió el pase

Y lo primero que vio la dejo desconcertada

En el sofá mukuro estaba arriba de byakuran…estrangulándolo mientras Mammon organizaba apuestas con los demás presentes

Si se preguntan por qué mukuro estrangula a byakuran, digamos que la culpa es de la última caja de chocolates que byakuran se acabo

-hola tsuna-chan- saludo Kyoko al verla, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes (byakuran ha sido salvado!)

-hola a todos- los saludo Tsuna al verlos a todos reunidos

-tsunako-chan- saludo mukuro –a que se debe tu visita- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce (y byakuran seguía siendo tomado del cuello por mukuro…como que no se salvó)

-etto…- dijo nerviosamente viéndolos a todos

-no te preocupes estas en confianza- dijo Mammon contando el dinero ganado de hace unos momentos (todos apostaron a que mukuro mataría a byakuran, mientras mammon aposto que llegaría alguien y detendría la matanza)

-e-es que quería pedirles ayuda- dijo jugando con sus dedos mientras un sonrojo florecía por su cara

-dime- dijo mukuro soltando al fin a byakuran

-bueno, mañana- comenzó tsuna pero haru la interrumpió

-ya se- exclamo –es un chico- pregunto, mejor dicho afirmo haru

Tsuna solo asintió profundizando su sonrojo

-bien si ese es el caso, hay mucho por hacer- dijo mukuro levantándose al fin (y byakuran salió corriendo)

-tsuna, será mejor que pases aquí la noche- le dijo kyomi

Tsuna asintió y llamo a Reborn

Pero si Reborn hubiera sabido que mañana su niña tendría una cita ni loco la deja salir de la casa.

* * *

**...el peor error de la vida de reborn...a los reviews n.n**

**artemisa93:** me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior y espero tambien te guste este cap n.n

**MIRAIDY R: **por que lo deje asi? por que se me acabo la inspiracion jeje, onee-san no me digas que te quedaste todo ese tiempo frente a la compu o.O , asi que para que no esperes mas y te quedes ciega, intentare todo lo posible para actualizar pronto

**Lexie-chan94:** es que cuando Giotto era pequeño bebio de la posima de la inmortalidad asi que es imposible que lo maten o que se suicide XD

**Yunna Suichi: **en el siguiente sera la cita! y para todos es una cita, menos para giotto XP, para el es solo una cita de amigos...pero acabara en cita de novios jujujujuju

**oki espero actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada n.n**

**sin mas me despido**

**anne di vongola**


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna estaba sentada en una banca que había frente al parque de diversiones

Se preguntaba cómo estaba aquí, y se sentía avergonzada en parte por la ropa que usaba

FLASH BACK

-tsuna-chan- llamo haru

-aquí está tu ropa- dijo kyoko alegremente

-e-eso- dijo señalando la ropa sonrojada

-es lindo te quedara bien- dijo mammon mirando el conjunto

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lo bueno era que chrome le había escogido otro conjunto y era el que traía actualmente

Botas impermeables blancas, unos shorts blancos, una blusa de tirantes rosa pastel, un collar con un dije plateado en forma de conejito, y una capa (entre chaleco y chaqueta), blanca, que tenía orejas de conejo en la capucha. Varias personas se le habían quedado viéndola, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para escucharlas, ¡vamos no se vestía así desde que tenía 7! Y usar eso ahora le daba vergüenza (diálogos de los extras: -que niña tan adorable- -moe, quieres ser mi hermana!- -hola linda- y cosas por el estilo)

En estos momentos la pequeña tsuna-chan quería que se la tragara la tierra; por A) sus orejitas de conejo y B) no importa como lo mires va a una cita

La mejor forma de distraerse por el momento, ponerse a ver videos en su iPod (nuevamente, yaoi)

O-O

Giotto-kun corría, corría y corría ¿motivos?

Un, bulterrier, un bóxer y un chihuahua lo seguían, o el dame ser.

Siguió corriendo hasta que los perdió en una vuelta y entro en un local (si nos fijamos en el cartel del local decía haru no hana (jaja XD))

-puedo ayudarle en algo- pregunto una chica de cabello corto en color índigo y un parche en el ojo

-no, gracias yo so-y fue interrumpido brutalmente

-¡HAHI! Es el- exclamo una voz femenina sorprendida

En la dirección de la que provino el grito, había una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, una de cabello azul y un chico de cabello blanco

-oh, wow- dijo con brillitos en los ojos (y alrededor)

-hm- mirada de la de cabello azul –esa ropa no me gusta- dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo

-aquí tengo algo- dijo Fon sujetando una bolsa

Y secuestraron a giotto en un café

.

.

.

Y era por eso que ahora iba tarde

Le habían puesto unos jeans grises, una playera negra con estampado, unas zapatillas deportivas (por no decir converse XD) negras y una sudadera blanca. Como accesorios le habían puesto un cinturón negro grueso y traía colgando varias cadenas; la sudadera la traía arremangada y en las muñecas traía varias pulseras (totalmente a su imaginación (no se me ocurre nada :P,( más o menos al estilo golkudera n.n)))

Siguió caminando, ya estaba cerca (debo decir que las chicas alrededor se estaban baboseando?)

O-O

La pequeña tsuna había encontrado a dos chicas con las que actualmente veía yaoi desde una computadora (inserte lectora y amiga de aquí en adelante XD)

-oí, mira a ese chico- dijo una de las chicas a las que había conocido

-oh no está mal- apoyo una de las chicas

-eh?- fue la reacción confusa de tsunako-chan

-aquel chico rubio de ojos azules de allá- dijo una de las chicas

Y a tsuna se puso como tomatito

-no me digas, ¡vas a salir con el!- casi grito

-…- la otra se quedó callada

-vamos no lo agás esperar- dijo la primera, casi empujando a tsuna

Cuando ya tsuna estuvo lejos

-oe- dijo la segunda

-¿Qué?- pregunto la primera

-es idea mía y de mi mente perve o ¿eso parece incesto?- dijo señalando a tsuna y a giotto

-…si tsunako-chan fuera un chico…esto sería perfecto- dijo la primera entrando al mundo fujoshi de su mente

(chan chan XD)

Ok, ahora vallamos con los protagonistas

-tsuna- saludo giotto con una sonrisa de comercial (y tsunako-chan se ruborizo) –estas lista- pregunto giotto a lo que tsuna asintió

Entraron al parque de diversiones (o feria como lo conozcan)

Caminaron sin mediar palabra por que otra vez, había un pandemónium en la cabeza de tsuna

POV TSUNA

-_POR QUE? QUIEN LE HISO ESTO? POR QUE DEMONIOS SE VE TAN GUAPO?_

FIN DEL POV TSUNA (que interesante)

-ne tsuna- llamo giotto, a lo que tsuna volvió al mundo real –que quieres hacer- pregunto giotto con una sonrisa (aquí les digo, que estos dos se ven increíblemente lindos e infantiles cuando conversan)

-no se- contesto tsuna poniendo uno de sus dedos en la barbilla –podríamos ir a un juego- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-a cual- pregunto giotto

-no sé, escógelo tú- dijo tsuna

Y a giotto le brillaron los ojos

BOMITO Y MEDIO DESPUES

-no creo que eso haiga sido buena idea- dijo giotto abrazando a un bote de basura

-no- apoyo tsuna sentada en una banca con una botella de agua

Si se preguntan que hicieron, se subieron a la montaña rusa, una gran, gran montaña rusa. (construida por vongola hace un 1 año)

-y si mejor ya no nos subimos a nada- dijo tsuna aguantándose las ganas de vomitar nuevamente

-si- asintió giotto, y luego se puso verde

Esto no me gusta

Continuemos

Caminaron por el parque, hasta que encontraran algo que hacer, o que sus estómagos se tranquilizaran; lo que ocurriera primero.

Tsuna se detuvo en un puesto

Giotto se dio cuento de lo que ella miraba: un juego de derribar botellas. La chica había quedado viendo un oso panda de peluche

Tsuna se había quedado viendo el oso sumida en sus pensamientos, que cuando el dependiente tomo el oso se sorprendió, y se sorprendió aún más cuando giotto se lo ofreció

-aquí tienes- dijo giotto con una sonrisa

-e-eh- fue la respuesta de tsuna, mientras un sonrojo florecía por su cara

-lo querías ¿no?- pregunto giotto ladeando la cabeza

-g-gracias- dijo tomando el oso –n-no es que yo lo quisiera- dijo sonrojada abrazando el osito

MIENTRAS TANTO EN VARIOS LUGARES

-¡es una línea tsundre!- dijeron varias personas en varios lugares (los súper mega Espías XD)

VOLVIENDO

Giotto y tsuna caminaban sin rumbo

-hm?- tsuna miro el cielo

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto giotto

-va a llover- dijo tsuna mirando las nubes grises que se aproximaban

Y la tormenta se desato inmediatamente

Todos comenzaron a correr buscando un refugio para la lluvia

Personaje de relleno-san, que apareció hace rato (lector/a!) corrió por detrás de tsuna y le puso el gorro, total tsuna ni lo sintió

-giotto-san, hay que irnos- dijo tsuna tomando a giotto de una manga

Giotto miro a tsuna, e inmediatamente le vino un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

Giotto se tomó las sienes, le había venido un punzante dolor en la cabeza, varias imágenes pasaban por su mente. Lo último que ello fue a tsuna gritando su nombre y luego todo negro

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, pero los cerro inmediatamente, debido a la luz.

-giotto-san- oyó la voz alegre de tsuna

-hn?- pregunto abriendo los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos acaramelados de tsuna. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de esos cálidos ojos?

Tsuna sintió que era jalada hacia abajo y que quedaba en un abrazo fuerte y cálido

-te extrañe, bunny- dijo giotto en voz baja enterando su cabeza en el cabello de tsuna

Tsuna se sonrojo, pero igualmente respondió el abrazo

-también te extrañe- dijo abrazando a giotto con más fuerza

LOS MEGA ESPIAS EN LA PUERTA (dígase byakuran, mukuro, hayako, takeri, ryomei, g, asari, lampo, daemon y kunkle (chrome, kyoko y haru están en otro lado)

-aww- exclamaron todos al unísono

-que hacen ustedes ahí- exclamo tsuna levantados bruscamente , vuelta, otra vez un tomatito

Giotto rio y jalo a tsuna de nuevo a sus brazos

-estoy en casa- se oyó la voz de reborn en la planta baja

-…-

Nuevamente, ¡bona fortuna Giotto!

* * *

**ta cha estoy algo corta de tiempo espero lo aigan disfrutado y que lo comenten n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**relleno, relleno, relleno XD**

**ja no pude evitarlo traia esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho y tenia que sacarla, ademas es relleno a medias si sale que paso despues de que reborn llego a casa :p**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

-estoy en casa- oyeron la voz de Reborn proveniente de abajo

-…-

-tsk- mukuro frunció el entrecejo –genial justo en el momento perfecto- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-oigan- llamo la atención Tsuna (debo decir que está arriba de giotto en una pose comprometedora) –recuerdan la última vez- le dijo tsuna a sus amigas

-…-

-es hora del gran escape- dijo byakuran…y se aventó por la ventana

-…-

Sip y así fue como sacaron a los hombres de ahí en 1 minuto (10 segundos en aventarlos y el resto en la caída (niños no lo intenten en casa))

FIN DEL FLASH BACK (QUE QUIEN SABE CUANDO EMPEZO)

Y era por eso que Daemon y Byakuran estaban llenos de benditas y usaban muletas, a los demás están perfectos, esos dos les sirvieron de colchón. Las chicas fingieron estar en una especie de pijamada.

Alaude llego como 1 hora después diciendo no sé qué cosa del bronco mientras kyomi caminaba de tras de el

Ah si Reborn y Alaude nunca supieron (si estaban en la casa de tsuna)

Dejemos los flash back y vayamos al día actual

.

Domingo por la mañana en Namimori. El sol era cálido y el cielo estaba despejado, los niños jugaban en la calle, los adultos paseaban y se veía a adolecentes teniendo citas. Aunque…la gran mayoría de la población masculina está intentando invitar a salir a las meseras del café más popular de la ciudad, Haru no Hana (flor de primavera)

El edificio es de tres plantas. La primera es un café cosplay; la segunda, un restaurant 5 estrellas y la tercera, es la casa de la dueña (yo~). A si el edificio ocupa toda la manzana.

Y hoy al ser el día más ajetreado, todas las meseras trabajan

-takeri-chan por aquí-

-hayako-san-

-tsuna-chan, emma-chan canten una canción~-

A si hoy también hay karaoke

Cozart estaba en una mesa, tratando de no asesinar a los acosadores de su linda novia. En otra mesa Alaude; en otra la Varia. O si demasiada ira asesina en el café

O-O

Lampo iba a ir al café, además de que los dulces y postres ahí eran exquisitos, había una linda chica que le gustaba, bueno él no sabe lo último, aun

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando encontró a los chicos, que recogían a Daemon y a otro chico del hospital (el hospital está en la manzana siguiente al café…por que será)

-a miren Lampo- dijo Asari señalándolo

Lampo intento correr pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo habían alcanzado

-¿adónde vas?- pregunto G

-eh! y-yo?- dijo señalándose

-si tu- volvió a repetir

-a-a ningún lado- dijo Lampo nervioso

Todos miraron detrás de el (detrás de él estaba la puerta)

-ah, vas a ver a la chica que te gusta- dijo daemon poniendo una mano en su barbilla, asintiendo en aprobación a su idea

-eh- lampo se sonrojo

Byakuran parpadeo, digo básicamente el hospital estaba cerca del café por las chicas que trabajaban ahí, e intentar conquistarlas era…imposible, bueno casi imposible, seguían siendo chicas, unas muy violentas chicas (aquí les digo que en la secundaria fueron marimachas)

Lampo camino de espaldas a la puerta, y la puerta se abrió. Lo primero que vio fue algo verde pastel, digamos que solo fue un flash, pero las vio; y luego la cara de un toro, que le lambio la cara

-ah mel-chan- dijo i-pin al ver a gyuudon –podrías sacar a gyuudon-kun- dijo yendo a una mesa

-está bien- dijo subiendo al toro para montarlo y salió por la puerta principal (estaba más cerca)

Levantaron a lampo, todo sonrojado por cierto, y entraron al café

Chicas lindas iban de aquí para allá con órdenes, a por cierto les digo que la falda del uniforme llega a medio muslo, a excepción de unas cuantas chicas que la usan arriba de la rodilla y unas dos que la usan debajo de la rodilla (estas son mukuro y hibari (sip ellas trabajan ahí))

-bienvenidos- dijo una chica de cabello verde y piel blanca que estaba a lado de la puerta, bueno parecía un maniquí no una chica, porque solo decía bienvenidos cuando alguien entraba, además de eso no se movía

Mukuro y hibari estaban sentadas en una mesa del café bebiendo té con galletas, miraron a los chicos entrar. Se miraron entre sí, y fueron a preparar el karaoke

-haya-chan- llamo takeri

-cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas así- le respondió hayako

Takeri ignoro el comentario y siguió

-mira haya esta vongola-san- dijo señalando a giotto

-y-

-creo que tsuna debería cantar- dijo con una sonrisa

-mukuro y kyomi ya fueron- dijo ryomei pasando a su lado con una bandeja

-ok- asintió takeri –vamos con tsuna y emma- dijo jalando a hayako

O-O

-vamos tsuna- dijo takeri

-no quiero- dijo tsuna sonrojada

-lo haces bien- dijo mukuro

-nunca había cantado ante tanta gente- dijo tsuna mirando a todos los clientes

-tu puedes tsuna- dijo hayako

-emma- tsuna miro a emma

-eh! Yo no voy a subir- dijo emma inmediatamente

-por favor- ojos de cachorro por parte de tsuna

Awww~

-está bien- acepto emma

O-O

-esta delicioso- dijo giotto comiendo su 13vo pedazo de pastel

Hibari pasó al escenario (si hay un escenario)

-silencio- dijo con su voz de miedo y todos se callaron, y hibari se bajó del escenario

-música de introducción-

**Coro**

_Aitakute koishikute hanarete _

_Ano hi wa moiu konai_

Inmediatamente ataron a alaude y a cozart en sus asientos con cadenas ilusorias (sip mukuro, Fran y chrome son ilusionistas)

**Tsuna**

_Awai kaori ga tadayobu kisetsu ga meguri kuru_

_Kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeruyo_

**Emma**

_Hajimete koi o shitanda nanimo kamo kagayaiteita_

_Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki o kizandeita_

**coro**

_Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o_

_Harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai_

_Sayonara janai to negatta_

_Aitakute koishikute hanarete_

_Ano hi no egao ga maichitte_

_Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai_

_Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo_

_Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na_

_Ano hi wa mou konai_

Se oyeron los aplausos por todo el local, y fue cuando tsuna se dio cuenta de que giotto estaba ahí (aplaudiendo) y se sonrojo como si no hubiera un mañana, y justo antes de que el público notara su sonrojo, apareció el chico osado diciendo que las amaba a ella y a Emma Y fue en ese momento en que las cadenas no resistieron y se mostró la razón de por qué el hospital está a lado.

**Traducción~**

_Para conocernos, para amarnos y para separarnos_

_Ese día no vendrá más_

_La ligera fragancia está flotando en el cambio de estación_

_El momento en que mi corazón latía sin parar esta reviviendo ahora_

_La primera vez que nos enamoramos todo era brillante_

_Incluso por un corto tiempo, nosotros grabamos nuestro momento juntos_

_Tu voz detrás del cerezo que florece_

_No puedo oírla porque me lo dificulta la brisa del verano_

_Solo espero que este no sea un adiós_

_Para conocernos, para amarnos y para separarnos_

_La sonrisa de ese día esta esparciéndose_

_Incluso aunque lo prometa por la eternidad, tú ya no estás aquí_

_Si pudiera volverse realidad, desearía que el cerezo se abriera el próximo año, también ahora_

_En el interior cuando nos tomamos una fotografía_

_Ese día no vendrá más_

* * *

**Dejemos en claro que la traduccion no es mia... la seque de un video 1827 :p**

**gracias por todos los reviews! 59 aun me parece mucho, TTuTT por eso al review No. 60 y a quien adivine el titulo de la cancion puede pedir lo que quiera :D menos yaoi! solo shonen-ai :3**

**ya en el siguiente cap les contesto los reviews y continuo con la trama :3**

**arrivedrci!**


	12. Chapter 12

**jiji al fin! aunque es corto TTnTT pero con esto me agarro hasta el final :D**

**KHR no me pertenece es de su dueña akira amano**

**a si la cancion de el cap anterior era SAKURA ROCK by CHERRYBLOSSOM alias el ending 10 de KHR**

* * *

-y eso pasa si me interrumpen mientras veo anime- dijo Luka sensei limpiándose las manos (de fondo está el pobre sujeto que mandaron con un recado)

A todos los alumnos les apareció una gota de sudor

-ahora que dirá el recado- Luka sensei lee -…bien…chicos me voy Hide-kun está a cargo- dijo poniendo al `primer alumno que vio en frente y se fue

-emm- Hide-kun piensa –escribamos un ensayo de por qué la escuela apesta- dijo Hide-kun

(Que interesante clase no? XD)

O-O

Tsuna suspiro. No había nada que hacer. Estaba sola en el salón. El maestro en turno (Luka sensei) había desaparecido y todos se habían ido de vagos, además que no estaba en la misma clase que sus amigas como en la secundaria

La secundaria…lo que eran buenos tiempos

-quien soy~- dijo una voz cantarina (es el típico momento en que alguien llega y te tapa los ojos)

-G-Giotto- exclamo Tsuna quitándose las manos de Giotto de la cara (inserte rubor en tsuna)

-tiene fiebre- dijo Giotto vagamente juntando sus frentes para comprobarlo

-Giotto!- regaño Tsuna alejándose rápidamente –estoy bien- dijo mirando a otro lado intentando ocultar su rubor

Giotto solo sonrió con cariño

O-O

-Tsuna-senpai se ha vuelto una tsundre- dijo Fran detrás de la puerta con una cámara de video (mukuro y byakuran la enviaron a grabar)

-froggie~-

-y hay esta bel-senpai- dijo Fran con su típico tono y cerrando la puerta (en estos momentos, giotto le robo un beso en la mejilla a tsuna (x3)) –que ocurre príncipe-falso-senpai- dijo Fran mirando a bel

-que- a bel le apareció una vena en la frente y saco sus cuchillos

-que ocurre bel-senpai- dijo Fran con su monotonía cantarina (eso existe?)

-nada- dijo bel encogiéndose de hombros

Fran hubiera suspirado, pero no, se le ocurrió algo mejor

Se acercó a bel, sus labios a punto de rozar con los de él. Bel estaba rojo (su cabello lo oculta) ¿en serio lo iba a besar?

-hm ni de cerca puedo ver sus ojos- dijo con un tono de monótona decepción alejándose inmediatamente de el

Lala

Fran en el suelo con algunos chuchillos clavados

-eso duele- se quejó (aunque inmediatamente después se los saco)

-tú te lo ganas rana- dijo bel ya de espaldas

Fran se encogió de hombros, se paró y beso a bel en la mejilla, y solo se fue

Bel se quedó ahí parado y enseguida siguió a Fran

O-O

-GIOTTO SUELTAME- reclamaba Tsuna (giotto la tenía en un abrazo de oso (si así son de amigos imaginen de novios)) con un gran, gran rubor

-bien- dijo giotto riendo ligeramente –te veo mañana- dijo besándola en la mejilla y se fue

-hmm- tsuna frunció el ceño (aun sonrojada a mas no poder) y suspiro –no te das cuenta verdad, gio-kun- dijo mirando la puerta

O-O

-y que hay que hacer- pregunto una voz

-en realidad es sencillo- dijo otra voz –hay que hacer que se declaren y ya, para como veo las cosas no tardara mucho- agrego

-bien y cuando empezamos- pregunto otra voz

-mañana-

-ok-

* * *

**jujuju :D a los revies!**

**Franbel:** espero te aiga gustado el chafi belx fem!fran que intente meter, eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio u.u

**anle moto:** gracias :D y verdad que es buena idea que el hospital este a lado?

**artemisa93:** aqui esta la conti! y espero actualizar mas seguido

**MIRAIDY R: **en serio mi fic es como una serie de warner channel? OwO? y una secuela O.o? no lo habia pensado, en todo caso no se de que trataria...tal vez una pre-cuela...

**yuko-jc:** emm cinseramente no se XD es que tanto tiempo en nami y con unas personitas no muy cuerdas afecta XD

**bianchixgokudera25: **GRACIAS! es una linda cancion verdad? nwn por eso decidi ponerla owo

**espero les aiga gustado el cap! en especial a los fans del belxfran X3**

**a si como ya casi entro a clases, me consentrare en esta historia totalmente hasta acabarla owo**

**me despido!**

**anne di vongola**


	13. Chapter 13

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE PERTENECE A SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

**y que tengo que decir de este cap...que nos acercamos al final XD segun yo ya hiba a acabarla pero seria algo raro -.- asi que este es el penultimo :D ... o el ante-penultimo ni yo entiendo a mi mente**

**jeje ok los dejo con la lectura **

* * *

-cámaras instaladas por todo Namimori-

-listo-

-bien que comience el show, enfoca cámara 6-

-…-

-cámara 6-

-…-

-Nate- dijo Luka volteando a ver a Nate

-que, oh lo siento- dijo quitando el yaoi de la pantalla y enfocando la cámara 6, la escuela

O-O

En frente de la escuela estaba una mujer. Alta, atractiva, de piel trigueña, cabello negro corto en diagonal. Usaba una blusa amarilla, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos tacones negros altos (chicos alrededor a punto de morir por la pérdida de baba). Sus ojos estaban ocultos por una federa negra.

O-O

-vamos Takeri-chan!-

-yamamoto-chan! Acábalos!-

Si se preguntan qué pasa, un juego de beisbol, eso pasa.

-oh es increíble- dijo Asari con admiración

-no sabía que una chica podía jugar en un equipo varonil- dijo G extrañado

-eso es porque esa maniática es mejor que todo el equipo junto- dijo Hayako

-era más divertido cuando creían que era chico- dijo Mukuro con desilusión

Ryomei asintió

Los chicos las miraron extrañados

-veo que no han cambiado chicas- se oyó una voz femenina

-Roxan-san- exclamo Hayako

-maestra Rox!- exclamo Ryomei

-kufufu algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán interesantes- dijo Mukuro tapándose la boca con una mano mientras reía

-siguen tan animadas como siempre- dijo Roxan con una sonrisa (medio siniestra) –y ustedes ¿Cómo los ha tratado mi hermano?- pregunto viendo a los chicos

-¿Qué?-

-y Tsu- pregunto Roxan

-bueno…-

O-O

-GIOTTO!-

-que ocurre Tsuna- pregunto Giotto con una sonrisa

-deja de abrazarme- dijo Tsuna retorciéndose en los brazos de Giotto

-porque, si eres adorable- dijo apretando el abrazo

MIENTRAS TANTO

-hay que acabarlo- dijo Reborn siniestramente

-porque la abraza- dijo Bel siniestramente

-esa escoria- Xanxus

-VO- y le taparon la boca

O-O

-oíste eso- dijo Tsuna dejando de luchar en los brazos de Giotto, por lo que Giotto la libero

-se oyó como los gritos de Squalo- dijo Giotto

Mientras tanto golpearon a Squalo

-Pa-papa!- exclamo Tsuna sonrojada al ver a Reborn…y a toda Varia

-Giotto- dijo Reborn caminando amenazadoramente hacia su estudiante

Giotto comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa

-al parecer todos están perfectamente- dijo una voz divertida

-Roxan!- exclamo Tsuna al ver de dónde provenía la voz, y corrió directo a abrazarla

-hola Tsu-chan- dijo Roxan revolviéndole los cabellos

-que haces aquí- pregunto Reborn ignorando a Giotto (que huyo)

-solo vine a ver a mi hermano- dijo Roxan con voz melosa –mentira, vine a ver a mis queridas y destructivas niñas- dijo palmeando la cabeza de Tsuna, que ya la había soltado

-jeje destructivas jeje- reía Tsuna nerviosamente

-por cierto Reborn, tu yerno huyo- dijo Roxan señalando la dirección en la que huyo Giotto

-no es mi yerno!- exclamo Reborn para después ir de casería

-si tú lo dices- dijo Roxan viendo como todos iban a por Giotto

-y que haces aquí- pregunto Tsuna

-vine a visitar a una amiga, además Nuts quería verte- dijo Roxan caminando a la salida junto a Tsuna

-Nuts! Trajiste a Nuts!- exclamo Tsuna alegremente

-si está en el café, vamos a que lo veas- dijo caminando con Tsuna al café

O-O

Desastre~

Cuando llegaron al café vieron a un gran león encima de una mesa (y los clientes hechos bolita en una esquina)

-Nuts!- exclamo Tsuna yendo a abrazar al gran león que rugió ligeramente en reconocimiento

-Nuts te extrañe tanto- dijo abrazando al león

-gao~- y el león la lamio

-jaja Nuts-

O-O

-que lendo!- Luka y Nate en la sala de cámaras

O-O

-y quien era esa mujer- pregunto G

-nuestra maestra- contesto Hayako

-su maestra- pregunto Asari –de que-

-ella nos enseñó a combatir- dijo Takeri saliendo de los vestidores

-ustedes- pregunto confundido G

-larga historia- dijo Mukuro agitando su mano con desdén –ahora a lo que nos concierne-

-que haremos con Giotto y Tsuna- complemento Daemon

-como Roxan-chan está aquí, será más fácil- dijo Byakuran entrando en escena

-tienes razón, pero aun así necesitamos ayuda- dijo Mukuro

-que tal yo- dijo una niña de cabello azulado y ojos azules

-Uni- exclamo Mukuro –está bien- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa

-oye- llamo G a Asari

-que-

-no se supone que ellas no tienen que ver con la mafia- le dijo G a Asari en voz baja. A lo que Asari se encogió de hombros

* * *

**Reborn tiene una hermana XD. Esa es una de mis bizarreses, de echo la hermana de Reborn es fem!Reborn...por que no he leido historias de femReborn -3-...**

**y como pudieron darse cuenta, hubo invitado...invitada especial! de echo aparecera hasta que se acabe la historia como forma de dar promo a mi otra historia XD, ahora vallamos a un anuncio especial!**

* * *

Luka: Hola a todos soy Luka-sensei-sama! (alex la golpea)

Nate: y yo soy Nate-sama (alex tambien la golpea)

Luka: y se preguntaran que hacemos aqui

Nate: pues vamos a dar un anuncio

JUNTAS: pasen, leean y comenten VOY A DOMINAR EL MUNDO escrito por anne di vongola!

Nate: advertencia: esa historia puede contener: fujoshi, claras muestras de una fangril, crack, dulces, probablemente en algun momento aiga yaoi o hetero, todo depende la mente retorcida de la autora

* * *

**XD jeje ya olleron pasen y leean VOY A DOMINAR EL MUNDO, aunque no la actualizare hasta que acabe esta historia... ustedes pasen y leeanla XD y de paso...leean mis demas historia sii? OwO?**

**jeje suficientes anuncios, ahora los reviews!**

**Franbel:** en serio te gusto? que alivo! crei que me habia quedado feo Dx pero que bueno que si te gusto :D

**MIRAIDY R:** creo que te dejare con mas ganas jeje pero todo sera revelado pronto!

**artemisa93:** espero te aiga gustado el cap!

**maquel: **aqui esta la conti! y eso no es todo! giotto sera aun mas empalagoso con tsuna! (sin llegar al lemmon)

**pinkus-pyon: **lo que ara el escuadron de proteccion de tsuna aun es secreto! hasta para mi! (?) jaja espero te aiga gustado el cap :D

**lala espero les gustara**!

**ciao ciao**

**anne di vongola**


	14. Chapter 14

**woo! me llego la inspiracion y el resultado actualizacion doble x3**

**este es el capitulo final! espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Giotto caminaba por las calles de Namimori. Después de huir de Reborn no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Fue a un parque cercano y se sentó en una de las bancas a ver a jugar a los niños.

Cerró los ojos, en algún momento se quedó dormido…

_-Gio-kun, mira- oyó que lo llamaba Tsuna_

_-¿Qué ocurre Tsu?- pregunto volteando a ver a Tsuna_

_-mira- dijo Tsuna señalando a una pareja de novios _

_-¿unos novios?- pregunto Giotto extrañado -¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto Giotto confundido mirando a Tsuna_

_-e-etto- Tsuna miro el suelo avergonzada mientras se sonrojaba_

_Giotto sonrió_

_Levanto el rostro de Tsuna y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_

_-Giotto!- exclamo Tsuna sorprendida con un enorme sonrojo –p-p-por qué hiciste eso!- exclamo confundida_

_Giotto sonrió_

_-por que_

-cuidado!- se oyó el grito de unos niños

Y Giotto tirado en el suelo con una inocente pelota de futbol a lado

-itte, itte, itte- dijo levantándose

-lo siento mucho!- exclamo un niño pequeño (que parecía un conejito x3)

-no te preocupes- dijo Giotto con una sonrisa –esto es tuyo no?- dijo entregándole la pelota al niño

-hai- asintió el niño con una sonrisa

-y cómo te llamas- le pregunto Giotto al niño

-yoshi- contesto el niño

-bien yoshi, ten más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo Giotto despidiendo al niño que se fue jugar alegremente

-ara, que haces en el suelo- oyó una voz femenina

Giotto alzo la vista y encontró a una mujer de ojos azul mar, la mujer tenía un pequeño tatuaje de una flor debajo de un ojo

-te ayudare a levantarte- dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa ofreciendo su mano

-gracias- dijo Giotto tomando la mano de la mujer

-no hay de que- dijo la mujer con una espléndida sonrisa pasando a un lado de el –por cierto- dijo deteniéndose –creo que es buen momento para que te le declares a Tsu-chan, Giotto-kun- agrego comenzando a caminar dejando a un confundido Giotto a sus espaldas

O-O

Tsuna reía alegremente mientras miraba todo el caos que se había desarrollado en el café

RESUMEN DE LA PASADA HORA~

Cuando las demás llegaron para trabajar, Luka y Nate aparecieron de detrás de la barra, con uniformes nuevos

A Mukuro le dieron un vestido más corto y más ajustado que lucía sus curvas perfectamente. Costo de esto: trauma psicológico de 2 meses

A Hayako solo le dieron unas orejas y cola de gato, que se mueven de acuerdo a las emociones. Costo: cráter en los vestidores

A Ryomei no le hicieron ningún cambio, ni a Kyomi. A Ryomei por falta de imaginación y a Kyomi…no son tontas saben lo que le paso a Dino y a Alaude

A si Takeri usa orejas y cola de perro que también se mueven de acuerdo a las emociones, ella solo se rio

(…je use muchas A xD)

Así que básicamente cuando entraron los chicos, G, Asari y Daemon sufrieron hemorragias nasales (pervertidos xD) Kunkle solo se rio y Lampo se burló de los desangrados

Tsuna se seguía riendo hasta que sintió el aura cosplay que emitían Luka y Nate

5 minutos después~

Tsuna con un adorable vestido rosa…y orejas blancas de conejo

Ahora sí, hemorragia nasal pareja

-aun es lindo- dijo Ryomei con un pañuelo manchado de rojo en la nariz

Solo asintieron

-llegue- dijo Melambi entrando en el café, solo se rio –no veía esto en mucho tiempo- dijo rodando del suelo de la risa, y luego vio a Tsuna, y también se desangro

-ho- Giotto entro en el café, se quedó sorprendido de, tanto cosplay. Camino hasta Tsuna y toco las orejas –que lindo- dijo sonriendo

_``-ESTE ES INMUNE O QUE?!-_ exclamaron todos en sus mentes

O-O

Después de eso llego Reborn y tuvieron que desaparecer el cosplay de Tsuna…y a Tsuna

Giotto volvió a recorrer Namimori, quería hablar con Tsuna, a solas y por más que la buscara no la encontrara

O-O

Tsuna se escondía detrás de un árbol

Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Roxan

_-Tsuna- _

_-hn? Que ocurre Roxan- pregunto Tsuna_

_-si él te gusta deberías decírselo- dijo Roxan mirándola a los ojos_

_-no sé de qué hablas- contesto Tsuna con un sonrojo_

_-Tsuna- Roxan solo suspiro_

Declararse? A ella si le había gustado Giotto, pero eso fue cuando eran niños, ya había crecido

Aunque aún no entendía por qué cuando él estaba cerca su corazón latía tan rápido…

O-O

-Nate- dijo Luka totalmente seria

-que ocurre- pregunto

-enciende la pantalla!- exclamo Luka

Nate oprimió un botón y de la nada apareció una pantalla gigante (al tamaño de la pared)

O-O

Giotto se dio una vuelta por el parque, cuando alcanzo a distinguir una mata de pelo castaño. Sonrió y camino en esa dirección

Tsuna suspiro por no sé qué vez en el día

-hola Tsu- dijo Giotto alegremente sentándose a un lado de Tsuna

-HII- grito Tsuna espantada –G-Giotto! Que haces aquí!- exclamo Tsuna mientras un sonrojo florecía por su cara

-Tsuna- dijo Giotto vagamente. Tomo a Tsuna de una mejilla y se estaba acercando

Tsuna se sonrojo, y aparto a Giotto inmediatamente

-N-No!- exclamo Tsuna

-Tsuna?- pregunto Giotto confundido

-tu no, tu no entiendes!- grito Tsuna comenzando a llorar –para ti esto es un juego!- grito mientras cerraba los ojos. De pronto sintió un abrazo cálido

-Tsuna- oyó la voz de Giotto en su oído –a que te refieres con eso- oyó, por algún motivo su voz sonaba ¿triste?

-t-tu! Me tratas así nada más! Me tratas como si me quisieras! Como si yo te…!- Tsuna se calló en ese momento, pero Giotto sentía como las lágrimas de Tsuna mojaban su camisa

-como si- dijo Giotto invitando a Tsuna a continuar

-Como si me quisieras!- grito Tsuna aun llorando

-te equivocas- dijo Giotto con una voz fría, separándose de ella, sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo

Tsuna sintió que su corazón se rompía por algún motivo

-yo no te quiero- dijo Giotto con un tono serio –yo…yo te amo- dijo Giotto mirándola a los ojos –te he amado desde que te encontré aquel día en el parque, recuerdo que estabas llorando, en ese instante sentí la necesidad de protegerte, quería cuidarte con mi vida, después supe que a eso se le llama amor, te he amado desde que te conocí y nadie cambiara eso- finalizo secando las lágrimas que aun corrían por las mejillas de Tsuna

-G-Giotto- dijo Tsuna sintiendo sus mejillas arder –yo- intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca

Giotto sonrió con amor, el sabía que Tsuna gustaba de él, lo sabía desde aquel día que ella siendo niña le dijo que lo quería, pero ella no lo recuerda

-yo te amo Tsuna- susurro Giotto en su oído volviéndola a abrazar

-Giotto- dijo Tsuna en voz baja, recordando todo lo que su madre le había dicho sobre cómo se sentía el amor –y-yo…-

Era apenas un susurro pero había alcanzado a oírlo. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Abrazo a Tsuna fuertemente levantándola del aire, cargándola al estilo nupcial

-Giotto- exclamo Tsuna sonrojada, pero luego sonrió abrazando a Giotto del cuello

O-O

-hermoso!- exclamaron Nate y Luka llorando

Describamos la escena

G y Hayako están llorando, quien sabe por qué pero están llorando (consuélense mutuamente…xD)

Byakuran, Mukuro, Daemon y Fran editan la película

Takeri sonríe, mientras abraza a Ryomei que llora a grito abierto

Asari resiste las ganas de llorar mientras les da palmaditas a Kunkle y Lampo que están llorando, a grito abierto

Melambi abraza a Gyuudon y a Nuts mientras saca pañuelos de una caja

Kyomi custodia al club de protección de Tsuna

Sip llegaron a tiempo a la función, y gracias a Mammon, Daemon, Mukuro, Fran y Chrome fueron atados con cadenas, rodeados de miles de plantas carnívoras, puestos sobre un foso de tiburones y minas y como cortesía de Hayako, explosivos incluidos

-déjenme matar a ese mocoso!- gritaba Reborn y Alaude?

-ya dejen al pobre chico- dijo Roxan

Uni entro espantada por la puerta

-nadie ha visto a un niño, pequeño, castaño y muy lindo- pregunto nerviosa

-no ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kyomi

-no me digas- a Luka le brillaron los ojos

-el onceavo!- exclamo Nate con brillos en los ojos

Y las dos fueron a buscar al niño

Todos se preguntaban qué demonios fue eso

* * *

OMAKE~

Tsuna y Giotto hacían la tarea muy melosamente (sin llegar al lemmon)

Y los súper espías en acción!

-no creen que deberíamos dejar de espiarlos- dijo Takeri

-no- dijeron los demás al unísono

O-O

-que ocurre chicos- dijo Noveno alegremente entrando en la habitación donde estaba el escuadrón de protección de la linda Tsunako-chan

-esa escoria se aprovecha de Tsuna- dijo Xanxus

-matare a ese mocoso- dijo Reborn puliendo su pistola

Noveno sonrió y dio media vuelta

-no quiero imaginar su reacción al saber que Giotto-kun y Tsunako-chan ya se comprometieron- dijo Timoteo en voz alta

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**

O-O

-oyeron algo- pregunto Tsuna (ya se habían dado cuenta de los espías xD)

-no- contestaron los súper espías

-oh bueno- dijo Tsuna encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

**hemos llegado al final...por cierto comenten y ayuden a cumplir mi sueño de llegar a los 80 reviews siiii?**

**agradecimientos por sus lindos reviews a:**

**MIRAIDY R, destraik matsumoto, Fannyneko-chan, Yunna Suichi, aiyuki mirai, bianchixgokudera25, xxYunnaxx, artemisa93, Blaiir0821, Franbel, Lexie-chan94, SherryDk, anle moto, yuko-jc, maquel y pinkus-pyon**

**tambien gracias a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos, y por adelantado a los que vallan a dejar review en este cap :3**

**fue un placer escribir esta historia y recibir sus hermosos comentarios que me motivaron a acabar esta historia :D**

**no se me ocurre mas que decir que GRACIAS! espero leerlos en otras historias :D**

**ciao~ciao**

**anne di vongola**


End file.
